


First Kiss

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [7]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Dex & Biana's first kiss.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche and short. Kai-style.

Their first kiss had been an accident. Years later, Dex still swore to that. But everyone else was convinced otherwise.

It had been in their eighth year at Foxfire, during a rare moment of peace and quiet. They had gotten together, all of them, and sat playing a quiet game on the floor of Sophie's room. They all sat on the floor in a small circle, talking and laughing as they played... Before giving up on the game completely and deciding to just goof off. It had been magnificent, really, just a few friends hanging out and being themselves. Moments to be kept and cherished forever.

And then it happened. Dex said something funny, and his girlfriend giggled and leaned to kiss his cheek-- that was something fairly normal with Biana, the cheek kisses-- when he had done the cliche thing and turned his head slightly so that his lips met hers and they were kissing. This elicited gasps all around, though a few-- namely Sophie's and Linh's-- eventually turned into awws and squeals.

Biana pulled back after a moment, merely staring at her boyfriend in surprise. "I... Wow."

"Sorry," he said automatically, "I... I was turning my head to sneeze."

"Uh-huh," she agreed, raising an eyebrow, "definitely."

"I... I think that, if you want to, we can talk about this later. When, you know..."

Biana laughed at just how flushed and flustered he was becoming-- and just how quickly, too!-- before nodding. "Alright."

She shot everyone else a look to warn them that if they went out of their way to further embarrass Dex, they would pay. Everyone acknowledged this and, minus the occasional smirk or silly grin, nothing came up for the rest of the night.


End file.
